Rashad Tate
Rashad Tate is a dirty councilman and racing to become the new governor. Tate is also a former police officer. Biography Season 4 Rashad Tate is seen in James St. Patrick's nightclub Truth, Ghost is warned not to trust Tate as he knew how much of a dirty man Tate was but Ghost started to work with him anyway. Rashad, Ghost and Dre meet up in Queens, New York where Ghost and Dre both grew up in and the 3 take a press conference around Queens. When Raina St. Patrick is murdered by Ray Ray, Tate warns Ghost not to get revenge and let the police take care of the situation, as he wanted to use Ghost for another press conference. Season 5 Tate becomes a main antagonist in Ghost's storylines, he uses Ghost for more press conferences, like made Raina's funeral a public funeral, making Ghost and Tasha St. Patrick talk about their feelings for Raina's death, but Tate is really using Ghost just to get more hypes to elect him for being the governor of New York. Tate forms an alliance with Dre and makes him his main man instead of Ghost. Tate informs Ghost that he is cutting him out of the Queen's Child Project, and his campaign for governor. However Ghost blackmails Tate into keeping him on the Queens Child Project and his campaign, when he plays a recording of his associate Alphonse confessing to Rashad stealing money from the Queen's Child Project. Season 6 In Inside Man, Tate thanks James for returning his money after he got a call. During a fundraiser, he goes through business with potential investors before the place is held up by robbers. He appears to recognize one of the men, as the others proceed to rob the guests. As the guests are robbed, he finally remembers the robber and identifies him as Alphonse, while telling James this. As the chaos goes on, James slips him a gun while Alphonse threatens Ramona. After James is knocked down by him, Tate has him stop by pointing a gun and reveals the robber's name as Alphonse. They stare each other down, with Alphonse trying to shoot first but Tate shot him dead. Tate is held as a hero by the guests, as James thanks him for his acts. Afterwards, a news crew arrive and Tate talks with them about his actions. Ramona notes to James that Tate will be getting mass publicity with his recent heroics. During Reversal of Fortune, Tate is slowly hitting rock bottom, as he drinks himself at a bar and goes to the house of his brother and his family. Rashad sees he is losing support and he is requested to endorse James after his announcement as lieutenant governor is announced. Wanting to be free of James, he calls the father and son hitman Croop and Carter to come all the way to New York. However, Tate receives a boost of confidence from remaining loyal followers and the fact that James is being investigated by the feds. Tate later meets with his partners and tries to cancel the hit, though Croop doesn't like it and Carter accuses him of hiring someone better. Rashad tries to deny it but Croop tells him that he wants to get the job done or he will kill Tate otherwise. Reluctantly, Tate okay's it to kill Ghost. Rashad makes his way to Truth, where he attempts to warn James of the hit especially since James' son will be present but James' snarky comments prevent him. Later on, he gets a call from Carter about his father's death at the hands of Tommy Egan. Worried, Rashad ends the call, despite Carter's threats. Seeing that James is around, he sees Dre and the latter tells him of dirt on the St. Patrick's. Subsequently, he sees Tasha and manipulates her. He later calls Dre to get him to kill Ghost, promising money and new identification for his services. At his brother's house, he talks with his nephew before going to take out the trash. As he does so, he is confronted by Carter who has tracked him down and he is held at gunpoint. Rashad tries to talk his way out by bringing up how he canceled the hit. However, this earns him a strike from Carter when he mentions his father and Carter promises to make him watch the slaughter of his family. Hearing this, Tate stands defiant to protect his family, intimidating Carter. This distraction allows Tate's brother (who previously heard yelling) to shoot him in the back, killing him instantly. Murders Committed by Rashad * Alphonse Clemons: Shot in the chest for a robbery. Murders Connected to Rashad * Croop: Indirectly caused. Shot to death by Tommy Egan. Rashad hired Croop and his son Carter to kill Ghost but they failed and Croop died in a shootout with Ghost and Tommy. * Carter: Indirectly caused. Shot in the back by Kamaal Tate. Carter sought revenge against Rashad for causing his father's death. Carter held Rashad at gunpoint but he was killed by his brother Kamaal Tate. Notes * It is implied that Rashad had many people killed by Croop while serving as a cop. * Coincidentally, the actor who plays his brother is in fact Lorenz Tate’s older Brother. * Despite being an antagonist, he has several redeeming qualities. ** His love for his family caused him to be determined to protect them from Carter. ** He attempted to warn James of the hit on him. ** He was genuinely upset to learn he killed Alphonse. Appearances Category:Power Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Regular characters Category:Living characters Category:Antagonists Category:Criminals Category:Law enforcements